Emily Whitehouse
Emily Whitehouse is a student at Wayne State College and best friend of Diya Saira Narang Background Emily is a History Major student at Wayne State College from the suburbs of Metropolitan Detroit. She is a member of the Epsilon Sigma Sorority, used to live at the sorority house, and was always present at house events and parties. At the sorority Emily would come to meet Saira and they would often go out clubbing together. There they discovered that they both liked hanging out and talking with each other just as much as the partying, and at one time they even shared a drunk make-out session. Mass-Embrace As a joint activity, Saira, Darsh and Emily, along with 40 fraternity and sorority students from Epsilon Sigma and Beta Tau, drove out in a rental buss to one of Detroits abandoned neighbourhoods to play paintball at Ray Wilkins' Urban-Commando Adventure. During the game, screams and shouts suddenly get louder, and eventually they get assulted by a slouching man dressed in a dirty hobo coat who runs on all four. Saira manages to attract the man's attention and stop him briefly with a shot of her paintballgun, but then the magazine jams and explodes with color all over her. Emily gets locked into a room in an abandoned house, but after many hours Saira, Salim, and Daniella are let in. Emily runs to hug Saira, who take her aside and explain that she needs to drink blood. Emily is horrified as Saira drinks from two people, and then finally from her. The scent of blood in the room sends Salim into a frenzy, draining one of Saira's earlier victims dry. The vampires then let everyone out and sheparded them into the courtyard. Once outside Alejandra explains to them that they are to be soldiers in a war for freedom, while one of the vampires gets them tools from a nearby garage. They are all forced to dig a big hole, and once they are finished the vampires start sorting the students. Some are drained completely, fed vitae, and thrown into the pit, while others are pushed to the side. Saira goes to talk with Alejandra, and asks for Emily Whitehouse to be "hers" and spared. Alejandra commends her that she's already come to terms with that humans are lower creatures to belong to cainites like cattle, but demands to know why she has earned such a gift. Saira convinces Alejandra that she will give her word to be absolutely faithful to the Sabbat if Emily is spared, and Alejandra agrees. In the chaos of the mass-embrace, Emily and Saira sneaks off without anyone noticing. Post Saira and Emily escapes back downtown by highjacking an abandoned car. They talk on the way and Emily is very upset. She feels like they should do something and convinces Saira to allow her to go to the police. Saira drops her off at the station and Emily tells her never to feed from her without her consent ever again. Emily goes to the police and informs them that she, Saira and their friends were assulted and kidnapped. And that their kidnappers are currently holding the rest prisoners but she and Saira got away. The next night Emily was visited by Saira in her room at Epsilon Sigma. They spoke and Saira explained that she and Daniella are vampires and that the Opera incident were done by the evil vampires who turned them. Emily was very fragile emotionally and started crying, reiterating that she never gave consent for Saira to drink from her and telling her to never do it again. Shortly after Saira left, Emily could hear a bang from a few rooms down and someone who shouted "It's all that whore's fault". After the shouting and commotion from the hallway had died down, Saira returned and tried to speak with Emily. She, however, had broken down completely, crying and shaking, and refused to let anyone for quite a while. Once Saira and Caleb were allowed in, they explained to Emily that she wasen't safe here and that she needed to come with them. That night, Emily slept in a bed at Caleb's apartment. During the next two week, the investigation into the missing 30 students ramps up as the Police find evidence that it is somehow linked with the Opera Incident. Emily are brought in again for further questioning, and are even approached privately for further statements. Saira and Caleb advice Emily on what story to give, while she tries to avoid them as much as possible. Emily now permanently sleeps at Saira's place, not feeling safe at the Sorority.